


Операция «Харон»

by Sambaris



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambaris/pseuds/Sambaris
Summary: После того, как Жнецы пришли на планету Вермайр, там остались только выжженные пустоши и огромная армия обезумевших хасков. Потом Цербер направил туда своих солдат в поисках чего-то очень важного, и Совет Цитадели принял решение помешать им любыми доступными средствами.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана на конкурс "Зимняя Фандомная битва-2017" для команды WTF Zombies 2017.  
> Огромное спасибо прекрасной бете, которая помогла сделать эту работу лучше: https://ficbook.net/authors/739850

У Группы Особого Реагирования есть два штатных способа высадки на вражескую планету.

Если противовоздушная оборона подавлена, а местный космопорт занят союзными войсками, то штурмовая группа высаживается с шаттла-невидимки. Радары способны засечь и опознать сигнатуру работающих двигателей на малой высоте, если им повезёт, но при таком режиме десантирования это уже не имеет значения. Это безопасный способ, проверенный временем, и именно им воспользовался капитан Киррахе, когда был на Вермайре в прошлый раз. Уничтожение опорной базы бывшего спектра Сарена Атрениуса. Попытка восстановить популяцию кроганов, использовать их против Совета Цитадели. Сарена тогда приказано было остановить любой ценой, и Киррахе хорошо помнил, как чуть было не потерял весь свой отряд. Опасная миссия, которая чудом завершилась успехом, да и то лишь благодаря своевременному вмешательству коммандера Шепарда.

Но тогда Сарен в первую очередь заботился о секретности и маскировке своей базы, а не о её военном потенциале. Сейчас всё было иначе.

Планету оккупировали и подчинили себе Жнецы, а когда они ушли, то оставили после себя армию хасков. Потом агенты Цербера каким-то образом перехватили над хасками контроль, заняли остатки планетарного космопорта и оборудовали там полноценную крепость по всем правилам военной науки. Лучшие радары и системы противокосмической обороны, какие только можно купить за деньги. И в отличие от Сарена, солдаты Цербера не пытались прятаться. Они ждали атаки и были к ней готовы. Поэтому Киррахе в этот раз выбрал второй способ.

Саларианский рейдер вышел на низкую орбиту вокруг планеты, сбросил десантную капсулу и сразу ушёл к границе системы, отвлекая на себя вражеский огонь. Несколько крейсеров Цербера устремились за ним. Киррахе надеялся, что рейдер сумеет уйти. На его стороне были внезапность и превосходство в скорости, но даже если он погибнет — это была жертва, на которую командование ГОР согласно было пойти. Связь была прервана сразу, как только капсула покинула десантный отсек корабля, и теперь о его судьбе оставалось только гадать.

Капсула вошла в атмосферу на скорости пять километров в секунду, оставляя за собой яркий огненный хвост. У неё не было ни двигателей, ни передатчика — ничего. Керамический корпус, тепловой щит и отряд десанта, зажатый в противоперегрузочных креслах. Никаких источников энергии, способных их выдать. Только тонкие стенки, отделяющие их сейчас от бушующего снаружи огня.

Капсулу начало трясти, и Киррахе почувствовал, как растёт сила тяжести. По расчётам ГОР, во время посадки перегрузка не должна была превысить 3G, но капитан никогда не доверял заранее построенным планам и схемам. Бой всегда был неконтролируемым хаосом, всегда смеялся над любыми планами, и искусство настоящего солдата заключалось в том, чтобы вовремя импровизировать и использовать любую ситуацию в свою пользу.

Впрочем, сейчас он ничего не мог сделать. Гравитация и аэродинамика, как два капризных ребёнка, дерущихся за вожделенную игрушку, немилосердно трясли капсулу и швыряли её в разные стороны. Киррахе не видел, но знал, что на тепловом щите сейчас играют протуберанцы раскалённой плазмы — частицы воздуха сталкивались с капсулой на огромной скорости и мгновенно воспламенялись, нагреваясь до колоссальных температур высвобожденной кинетической энергией. Так садились первые космические корабли саларианцев, кроганов, турианцев, людей. Без антигравитационных двигателей, без реакторов и силовых щитов. Лишь строгий математический расчёт и слепая вера в удачу. Абляционное покрытие щита начало испаряться, пар мгновенно сгорал в плазменном хвосте. Фенолформальдегидная смола, давным-давно устаревший материал, который сейчас никто уже не применяет. Никто, кроме Группы Особого Реагирования.

Киррахе бросил взгляд на приборную панель. Они садились по крутой дуге, изображая очередной астероид — их было много в небе над Вермайром после того, как местные силы космической обороны вступили в безнадёжную схватку со Жнецом и проиграли. Их обломки продолжали крутиться вокруг планеты на нестабильных орбитах, время от времени падали вниз, и с поверхности это должно было быть похоже на красивый рой падающих звёзд.

Внешний термометр показывал пять тысяч градусов по шкале Кельвина. Такая температура способна испарить любое живое существо в долю секунды. Разве что Жнецы могут выдержать подобное без защиты, но Киррахе до сих пор так и не решил для себя, считать ли их живыми. Стрелка альтиметра быстро вращалась, отражая падение капсулы. Семьдесят пять тысяч метров. Семьдесят. Шестьдесят пять. Если бы они падали вертикально вниз, то уже достигли бы поверхности, оставив после себя только внушительный кратер, но их траектория была рассчитана компьютерами до последней мельчайшей детали. Ничто не могло им сейчас помешать, ничто, кроме роковой случайности.

Случайность. Киррахе закрыл глаза. Наушники активного шумоподавления гасили грохот и вой пламени, легко проникавший через корпус, и сейчас он слышал только тишину. Тишина и темнота. Случайность управляла в это мгновение его жизнью, случайность отделяла его от гибели и провала операции, и Киррахе мысленно вознёс молитву всем саларианским богам, вместе взятым. Он никогда не был религиозным, но в такие моменты готов был принять помощь даже от тех, кого всю жизнь считал выдумкой.

Пятьдесят тысяч. Капсула вошла в плотную атмосферу, и плазменный хвост за ней растянулся на несколько километров. Короткий взгляд на приборы: сорок процентов абляционного покрытия уже выгорело, обнажая нижние слои композитной термозащиты. Это самый рискованный момент посадки. Скорость ещё слишком высока, а молекул воздуха вокруг уже слишком много, и они горят, как горят протуберанцы в коронах звёзд, отправляя частицы света в бесконечно долгий полёт в вечную темноту.

Сорок тысяч метров. Тяжесть давила, как гидравлический пресс, втаптывала каждую кость и каждую мышцу в противоперегрузочное кресло, выворачивала суставы, заставляла глаза слезиться. Киррахе не мог сейчас разглядеть приборы перед собой, но знал, что они должны показывать. Тридцать пять тысяч метров. Тридцать два. Тридцать.

Перегрузка начала понемногу спадать. Атмосфера затормозила их, огненный хвост почти погас, оставляя лишь яркое свечение раскалённого теплового щита. Резкий рывок — сработали тормозные парашюты первой ступени. Киррахе скривился бы, если бы мог, но лицевые мышцы отказывались ему подчиняться. Саларианцы всегда плохо переносили перегрузки.

Двадцать пять тысяч метров. С грохотом, слышным даже сквозь наушники, сработали пиропатроны, отстреливая тепловой щит. Он выполнил свою работу и теперь был лишь ненужной тяжестью. Двадцать тысяч. Киррахе проверил приборы: всё шло по плану. Ни один парашют не сорвало с крепления, ни один элемент сложной конструкции не подвёл. Пятнадцать тысяч. Их скорость сейчас составляла всего триста метров в секунду и продолжала быстро падать. На таком расстоянии от поверхности радар смог бы засечь даже одиночную птицу, если бы какая-то птица сумела взлететь так высоко; но их капсула была невидимкой — или по крайней мере должна была ею быть.

Киррахе повернул голову. Десантники были крепко привязаны к креслам, он не видел их лиц под шлемами, но понимал, что они испытывают те же неудобства от перегрузок, что и он сам. Кроме крогана, пожалуй. Для него всё это было лишь лёгкой разминкой.

Крогана звали Рекс, и он был одним из бойцов Шепарда. Киррахе не знал, зачем Шепард присоединился к этой операции, и это его нервировало. Непредсказуемый фактор, дополнительный элемент хаоса, но с другой стороны — это всё-таки был коммандер Шепард, герой войны с Коллекционерами и выдающийся профессионал. Что бы ни было ему нужно на Вермайре, Киррахе был уверен, что они найдут способ не путаться друг у друга под ногами.

Пять тысяч метров. Ещё один резкий рывок — это раскрылся основной парашют. Скорость капсулы сразу снизилась до двадцати метров в секунду, и от короткой перегрузки потемнело в глазах. Теперь они — то, что на жаргоне военных называется «сидячая утка». Медленно спускающийся на парашютах усечённый конус. Идеальная мишень. Если их посадку засекли — именно сейчас по ним ударят.

Три тысячи. Киррахе взглянул на экран внешнего электронного барометра. Похоже, они спускаются прямо сквозь дождевое облако, а значит, шанс случайно заметить их невооружённым глазом близок к нулю. Отлично. Компьютер не подвёл.

Тысяча метров. Где-то внизу была зона высадки, предположительно пустая и безлюдная равнина, но Киррахе всё равно мысленно приготовился к бою. От Цербера он ожидал чего угодно. Это самый опасный противник, с которым ему когда-либо доводилось сталкиваться.

Сто метров. Пятьдесят. Тридцать. У самой поверхности их дёрнуло ещё раз — включились на четверть секунды пороховые двигатели мягкой посадки, снижая скорость перед столкновением почти до нуля, — а потом Киррахе почувствовал толчок, и тряска прекратилась. Где-то над головой синхронно хлопнули пять пиропатронов, отстреливая стренги парашютов, чтобы капсулу не потащило ветром по земле, и наконец наступила полная тишина.

Они были на Вермайре.

 

Десантники один за другим выпрыгивали из люка посадочной капсулы, перекатывались или отбегали в сторону, уступая место следующим; стволы автоматических пистолетов рыскали из стороны в сторону, контролируя горизонт. Для каждого из них это была привычная работа, они все были профессионалами. Последними капсулу покинули Шепард и его отряд. Не то чтобы Киррахе не доверял их профессионализму, но предпочёл не отклоняться от отработанной программы.

Равнина была пуста. Тяжёлые чёрные тучи закрывали небо, в воздухе висела мелкая водяная взвесь — след недавнего дождя, а из-под ног поднимался едкий дым от сгоревшей травы на месте выхлопа посадочных ракет. Где-то вдали мокрые деревья качали ветвями, движение сразу притягивало намётанный глаз. Киррахе достал электронный бинокль, вгляделся в заросли — и вздрогнул. Несколько хасков стояли в тени между деревьями и смотрели в сторону капсулы. Значит, их посадку всё-таки засекли.

Шепарду не понадобился бинокль. Хватило одного взгляда в сторону рощицы, и он уже бежал вперёд, а следом за ним неслись кроган и азари, все трое хищно сжимали в руках оружие. При этом они создавали массу шума и разбрызгивали во все стороны воду из луж под ногами. Штурмовики, что с них взять. Оперативники ГОР действуют иначе.

Двое саларианцев сразу растворились в тенях — это были специалисты ближнего боя, системы маскировки были их главным и любимым инструментом — а все остальные одинаковыми отработанными движениями сменили пистолеты на снайперские винтовки. В глазок оптического прицела Киррахе увидел ту же картину, которую только что наблюдал в бинокль: хаски, не меньше двух десятков. Бывшие люди, турианцы и азари. Это логично, колония на Вермайре почти целиком состояла из представителей этих трёх рас. Серая кожа, покрытая ярко-синими прожилками, тускло светящиеся точки глаз. Никакой брони или оружия — видимо, бывшие гражданские. Они следили за приближением Шепарда из укрытий, явно собираясь навязать ему ближний бой. Было бы глупо принимать их правила игры. Киррахе вполголоса скомандовал «Огонь!» и первым нажал на курок. Он был уверен, что отряд его услышал: ларингофон на шее улавливал даже едва различимый шёпот, и при этом полностью игнорировал любой внешний шум.

Грохот нескольких выстрелов слился в один мощный звуковой удар. Ствол винтовки остался нацелен ровно на ту же точку — компенсатор отдачи отлично справлялся со своей работой. Многие солдаты предпочитают модификаторы оружия, повышающие урон или скорострельность, но капитан Киррахе был уверен: точность — царица любой перестрелки. Сейчас он в очередной раз в этом убедился. Несколько хасков без движения свалились на землю, остальные попытались укрыться от новой угрозы, но тщетно: ещё один залп, и ещё одна группа целей уничтожена.

В прицел было отчётливо видно, что на окружающих деревьях не остаётся ни брызг крови, ни осколков пробитых черепов. В телах хасков давно уже не было крови, а костную ткань наноботы Жнецов переработали в прочный армированный пластик. Убить хаска одним выстрелом можно было только из винтовки самого крупного калибра, и только при попадании в голову. Киррахе прекрасно знал об этом, когда подбирал экипировку отряда.

Тем временем Шепард со своей командой подобрался к противникам почти в упор, послышались выстрелы из дробовиков и характерный протяжный вой биотической сингулярности. Киррахе с досадой убрал винтовку за спину: слишком велика была вероятность попасть в союзника. Выхватив из плечевой кобуры автоматический пистолет, он побежал вперёд, и отряд последовал за ним.

Когда они приблизились к полю боя, там всё было уже кончено. Землю устилали безжизненные тела, Шепард и его команда перезаряжали оружие. Двое саларианских оперативников стояли друг напротив друга, отключив системы маскировки, а между ними замер в нелепой позе хаск, сжатый и обездвиженный двумя мощными биотическими щитами.

Эти двое были единственными биотиками в отряде капитана Киррахе. Биотики в целом крайне редки среди саларианцев, и посылать их в ближний бой было опасно и в чём-то даже безрассудно, но в ситуациях вроде этой они были незаменимы. Взять в плен хаска — задача не из простых. Этих тварей невозможно оглушить или усыпить.

Киррахе подошёл к пленнику, вытащил из кармашка на рукаве длинный провод с иглой на конце. Шепард заинтересованно подошёл ближе.

— Капитан, что вы делаете?

— Выясняю, кто командовал этими хасками: Жнецы или Цербер. Глядите. Они используют зашифрованные каналы радиосвязи, но если подключиться к мозгу напрямую…

С этими словами Киррахе аккуратно воткнул иголку в глаз хаску, прямо в центр светящегося белого круга. Послышался неожиданно громкий треск, оболочка глаза покрылась тонкими трещинами. Синтетический материал давно уже заменил там живую ткань. Киррахе продолжал давить, погружая иголку глубже, пока у её основания не загорелся зелёный огонёк. Это означало, что зонд подключился к квантовым схемам, заменившим хаску органический мозг, и начал скачивать данные.

Перед глазами Киррахе возникла голограмма: несколько графиков, пара строчек текста. Результат анализа. Капитан удовлетворённо кивнул, резким движением выдернул иглу из головы хаска, и тот упал на землю, внезапно потеряв опору — это биотики сняли щиты. Глаза хаска потухли, он был мёртв. Или вернее сказать, отключён, эти существа изначально не были живыми.

— Цербер их не контролировал. Мы ещё не потеряли фактор внезапности.

Киррахе взглянул в лицо Шепарду, пытаясь угадать его мысли. Человеческие выражения лиц иногда было сложно правильно интерпретировать.

— Коммандер, может, хотя бы сейчас вы скажете мне, какова ваша миссия на Вермайре? Что вы собираетесь делать дальше? Я могу рассчитывать на вашу помощь?

— Да, капитан. Нам по пути. Что касается моей миссии, то вы узнаете о ней в своё время.

— Прекрасно. В таком случае у меня есть план, как нанести войскам Цербера сокрушительный урон с вашей помощью. Но я хочу предупредить: это план вам не понравится.

 

Киррахе глядел в бинокль на то, как азари входит в посёлок. Он наконец вспомнил её имя: Лиара Т’Сони. Дочь матриарха Бенезии. В своё время командование ГОР предоставило ему личные дела экипажа Шепарда по особому запросу, но с тех пор прошло много времени, и он успел подзабыть эту информацию. Впрочем, тренированная память опытного диверсанта никогда ничего не выпускала безвозвратно. Достаточно было немного сосредоточиться, и нужные знания стали возвращаться к нему шаг за шагом. Впрочем, сейчас это было не важно.

Посёлок выглядел заброшенным, но не разрушенным. Жнец не удостоил его своим вниманием, тут поработали хаски уже после того, как он ушёл. Следы от пуль на стенах, выломанные двери, выжженное пятно и груда осколков на месте энергетического генератора. Посёлок находился достаточно близко от основной базы Цербера, чтобы Киррахе был уверен: здешние хаски находятся под их контролем. И он не сомневался, что хаски здесь есть. Несколько столкновений на подступах к посёлку должны были сообщить местному командованию Цербера, что коммандер Шепард движется в их сторону.

Важной частью плана было скрыть присутствие саларианцев. Поэтому Киррахе и его отряд прикрывали Шепарда издалека, помогали снайперским огнём, но больше не вступали в ближний бой. Это решение заставило капитана понервничать, особенно после того, как два брута выскочили из укрытия всего в нескольких метрах от Шепарда, и только биотические способности Лиары позволили держать их на расстоянии достаточно долго, чтобы снайперские винтовки разбили их мощные щиты.

Впрочем, Шепард не жаловался. Он вообще никогда не жаловался, его целеустремлённости можно было позавидовать. Поставив перед собой цель, он, похоже, был физически неспособен от неё отступить. Должно быть, именно это качество в своё время сделало его Спектром Совета Цитадели.

Шепард и Рекс следовали за Лиарой, осторожно заглядывая за повороты и проверяя каждый оконный проём. Тихо. Слишком тихо. С учётом всех известных фактов — это явный признак засады. Именно то, на что рассчитывал Киррахе. Это была опасная игра, она могла стоить Шепарду жизни, и они оба об этом знали. Но Шепард согласился, не раздумывая. И ему, и Киррахе было не привыкать рисковать на поле боя своей и чужой жизнью. Теперь всё зависело от того, сработает ли рискованный план.

Из наушника раздался шум — звуки многочисленных шагов. Хаски стали появляться из-за углов зданий. Много. Три… Четыре десятка — и каких! Автоматы, штурмовая броня — это явно были остатки местных сил самообороны. Киррахе даже заметил одну баньши. Её явно привезли сюда издалека, на Вермайре никогда не было ни одной Ардат-Якши, по крайней мере, так утверждала разведка.

Троица бойцов замерла, заняв круговую оборону. Вступить в бой сейчас означало бы самоубийство, они все прекрасно это понимали. Впрочем, хаски не стреляли. Они ждали чего-то, и Киррахе знал, чего именно.

На площадь в центре посёлка сел маленький шаттл с опознавательными знаками Цербера. Дверь открылась, и из неё вышли трое. Двое были обычными солдатами Цербера: тяжёлая броня, глухие шлемы, штурмовые щиты и мощные ручные пулемёты. А вот третий… Киррахе замер, наведя бинокль на его лицо, не закрытое шлемом.

Человек. Мужчина. Возраст около пятидесяти лет. Худощавое телосложение, дорогой деловой костюм, щегольский галстук с металлическим зажимом.

Но вот его лицо… Лицо. Оно выглядело страшно. Мерцающие синие прожилки, ярко-белые глаза, паутина жутких чёрных шрамов, уходящих под воротник. Разведка не ошиблась. Цербер действительно испытывал сращение человека с технологиями Жнецов. Вот как они контролировали хасков. Это был не прибор, не неведомый артефакт. Это был человек. Впрочем, вряд ли его ещё можно было так назвать.

Комендант местной базы Цербера, генерал Патрик Уильямс. Отец Эшли Уильямс, погибшей именно здесь, на этой планете. Ветеран Войны Первого контакта, бывший солдат, бывший изгой, бывший предатель. Но как говорят люди, предатели не бывают бывшими, и сейчас Киррахе видел перед собой яркое доказательство этой сентенции.

Психологический портрет Уильямса давал однозначный прогноз: узнав о том, что на планету прибыл знаменитый коммандер Шепард, генерал обязательно должен был попытаться лично взять его в плен. На этом основывался план Киррахе. И план сработал. Ловушка почти захлопнулась.

«Готовность один. Шепард, тяните время».

Шепард сделал шаг вперёд и начал что-то говорить. Уильямс внимательно слушал. Эта странная привычка людей — трепать языком, когда надо решительно действовать — всегда удивляла Киррахе. Однажды она их погубит. Но сейчас она была ему на руку.

«Первая группа, мы на позиции». «Вторая группа, на позиции». «Третья группа, на позиции». «Капитан, все группы на позиции и готовы вступить в бой. Ждём вашего приказа».

Киррахе смотрел сквозь прицел на генерала Уильямса, палец дрожал над курком. Казалось, весь мир замер в неподвижности. Мгновение затишья перед бурей.

«Шепард, готовность ноль». Киррахе вдруг улыбнулся. У него была своя маленькая слабость — любовь к красочным напутствиям перед боем. «Как однажды написал ваш людской поэт: _На всю страну монаршим криком грянет: „Пощады нет!” — и спустит псов войны!_ Штурмовые группы, огонь!» Капитан Киррахе нажал на курок, и истинный ад разверзнулся у него перед глазами.

 

Десять крупнокалиберных снайперских винтовок, ведущих огонь по одной цели, способны нанести чудовищные повреждения, и сейчас Киррахе был очень рад, что решил подстраховаться. Импланты Жнецов давали Уильямсу колоссальную живучесть, каждый выстрел по отдельности оставлял лишь небольшой след на его голове, как будто кожу заменила броня космического линкора. Но их общего усилия оказалось достаточно. Одна из пуль всё-таки нашла уязвимое место, и голова генерала раскололась, как перезрелый батарианский орех. Густая чёрная жижа выплеснулась на солдат Цербера, запачкав белую броню, и тело Уильямса начало падать.

Время растянулось под воздействием адреналина и боевых стимуляторов, каждая секунда казалась длинной, как световой год. Все фигуры на площади одновременно пришли в движение. Солдаты Цербера вскинули оружие, хаски бросились вперёд, а Лиара раскрыла правую ладонь, и маленький металлический цилиндр вырвался из неё и завис над землёй, испуская во все стороны ярко-зелёные искры.

Штурмовой генератор защитного поля. Совершенно секретная разработка саларианской ГОР. Маленький одноразовый прибор, создающий вокруг себя четырёхметровую сферу, способную выдержать прямое попадание орудия космического крейсера. Начинка генератора полностью выгорала за сорок секунд, но на это время он давал находящимся внутри сферы практически полную неуязвимость.

Хаски потеряли внешний контроль, вернулись к своей изначальной программе, и сейчас перед ними были лишь две доступные цели. Солдаты в белой броне. Баньши внезапно оказалась рядом с бойцами Цербера, взмахнула своей чудовищной клешнёй, и один из них упал, рассечённый пополам. Второй выстрелил в упор, и баньши отлетела на несколько метров назад. Солдат продолжал стрелять, загородившись штурмовым щитом от пуль остальных хасков, и уже через несколько секунд баньши упала на землю и больше не поднялась.

Впрочем, Киррахе не смотрел на эту сцену. Он стрелял, выцеливая одного хаска за другим, и тем же самым занимались другие бойцы его группы. На краю площади один из хасков вдруг поднялся в воздух, бестолково размахивая руками, и сразу замер, пронзённый насквозь биотическим копьём. Это вступили в бой двое саларианских биотиков. Системы маскировки продолжали их прятать, хаски могли увидеть лишь смутные силуэты, но им было не до того — они были слишком заняты последним солдатом Цербера. Внутри защитной сферы Рекс ревел от ярости, не имея возможности дотянуться до драки, которая была так близко.

Трое хасков добежали до последнего солдата Цербера и бросились на него со спины, повисли, ухватившись руками за броню. Солдат попытался сбросить их, развернулся, но на него тут же набросились ещё двое, потом ещё, и он наконец упал под их весом. Киррахе выстрелил в эту кучу, выцепив чью-то голову, потом ещё раз, ещё. Крики в наушниках: хаски обнаружили одну из штурмовых групп и побежали к ней. Нет времени отвлекаться. Там опытные бойцы, они справятся. Следующая цель. Следующая. Ещё одна.

Силовое поле лопнуло, как мыльный пузырь, и Рекс бросился в самую гущу хасков, размахивая дробовиком, как дубиной. Знаменитая боевая ярость кроганов сейчас затуманила его разум, но она же должна была придать ему исключительную силу и злость, и этого было достаточно. Лиара взмахнула руками, чёрная сфера биотической сингулярности взмыла над полем боя, засасывая в себя окружающих хасков. Шепард просто стрелял, укрывшись за обломком стены, сменяя один магазин автомата за другим.

Хасков на площади стало заметно меньше, но их всё ещё было много, очень много. Киррахе увидел, что трое хасков бегут в его сторону, отбросил винтовку и вытащил из кобуры автоматический пистолет. Длинная очередь в голову остановила первого, остальные спрятались за укрытиями и открыли ответный огонь.

Киррахе отстреливался, осторожно меняя позиции, не зная, что происходит сейчас с остальными. Эфир заполнили беспорядочные выкрики, всем было не до разговоров. Каждый дрался за свою жизнь. Очередной хаск выскочил из-за бетонного обломка и тут же упал, поражённый выстрелом в упор из дробовика. Рекс появился следом, бросил короткий взгляд на Киррахе и тут же развернулся назад. Он снова контролировал себя, и Киррахе внутренне порадовался этому факту. Не хватало только драться с обезумевшим союзником.

Киррахе осторожно выглянул из-за металлического контейнера, за которым прятался. На окраине площади последние двое хасков стреляли из-за укрытия, и саларианцы осторожно стягивались к ним. Киррахе перепрыгнул через контейнер, подбежал к следующему укрытию, но ещё раньше, чем он успел за ним спрятаться, бой был окончен. Биотики добрались до хасков первыми, и сейчас последних противников разрывал на мелкие части невидимый силовой вихрь.

Киррахе оглянулся. Площадь была усеяна телами. Шепард, шатаясь, шёл к нему. На его броне было множество следов от пуль, но, похоже, ни одна не достигла цели. Рекс перемещался от одного хаска к другому и методично стрелял в головы тем, кого считал недостаточно мёртвыми. Лиара склонилась над раненым саларианцем, зажимая пальцами рану на его ноге.

Киррахе вызвал командный интерфейс коммуникатора. Два сигнала из его отряда горели красным. Признаки жизни отсутствуют. Что ж. Он предполагал, что не удастся обойтись без потерь. Семьи погибших получат военную компенсацию и вечную славу для своих павших сынов. Они сражались отчаянно и сполна заслужили место на Аллее Героев на Сур'Кеше.

Шепард протянул руку и сжал ладонью плечо Киррахе, затем взглянул капитану прямо в глаза.

— Потери?

— Двое. Я ожидал, что будет больше.

— Я тоже. Безумный план. Как раз в вашем духе, капитан. Полагаю, ваша миссия здесь выполнена?

— Да. По данным спутниковой разведки, база Цербера была под завязку набита хасками. Можно не сомневаться, что после того, как они сорвались с цепи, там не осталось ничего живого.

— Поздравляю, капитан. Прекрасная работа.

— Спасибо, коммандер.

Оба помолчали.

— Коммандер. Всё-таки в чём ваша задача здесь? Что вы забыли на Вермайре?

— Вас, Киррахе. Мне нужны были вы.

Киррахе несколько раз моргнул, приводя в порядок мысли.

— Я? Но зачем?

Шепард улыбнулся краешками губ.

— Я собираю ударный флот для атаки на Жнецов. Это долгая, сложная работа, и мне нужны бойцы вроде вас. Когда я узнал, что вас отправляют на это задание, я сразу направился сюда. Штаб Цитадели пытался меня отговорить, но они не могут отдавать мне приказы, а сам я очень редко отступаю от принятых решений.

— Да, это я уже заметил.

Киррахе кивнул, его лицо исказила гримаса непонимания.

— Но всё-таки почему я? Я диверсант, террорист на государственной службе. Вам сейчас нужнее солдаты, привыкшие встречать врага лицом к лицу.

Шепард покачал головой.

— Нет, Киррахе. Вы не просто диверсант. Вы прирождённый лидер. Я видел, как вы командовали своим отрядом: и теперь, и в прошлую нашу встречу. Я видел записи ваших выступлений перед саларианским Адмиралтейством, где вы призывали их отправить флот на поддержку Цитадели, когда всё ваше высшее командование было парализовано страхом.

Вы нужны мне, чтобы наперекор бюрократам в правительствах заставить народы галактики объединиться. Чтобы научить их держать строй, как вы научили своих бойцов. Чтобы напомнить всем тем, кто предпочёл спрятаться и переждать кризис, что эту войну мы выиграем — или проиграем — все вместе.

У меня уже есть солдаты, капитан. Теперь мне нужны вожаки. Мне нужны вы.

Откуда-то сверху послышался шум двигателей космического корабля. Киррахе задрал голову к небу и увидел в просвете облаков знакомый по отчётам разведки силуэт «Нормандии SR-2». Значит, Джокер не рискнул отправлять вниз челнок и предпочёл положиться на маскировочное поле корабля. Пожалуй, это разумно. «Нормандия» плохо приспособлена для посадки в атмосфере, но лучше рискнуть маневрированием при сильном ветре, чем подставлять челнок под огонь уцелевших автоматических систем Цербера.

— Ну так что, капитан? Вы пойдёте со мной?

Киррахе окинул взглядом поле недавней битвы, потом улыбнулся и поправил ремень бронекостюма.

— Я у вас в долгу, коммандер. Вы дважды спасли мне жизнь. И похоже, только вы можете сейчас спасти галактику. Для меня будет честью помочь вам в этом деле.

И ещё одно, Шепард. Не беспокойтесь о бюрократах. Я знаю к ним правильный подход. Мы удержим линию фронта. Она не идёт через галактику. Она проходит через каждого из нас. Выбор между храбростью и трусостью. Между героизмом и отступничеством. Между славой и смертью.

И клянусь вам, я позабочусь о том, чтобы народы галактики сделали правильный выбор.

Киррахе снова взглянул вверх и увидел, что тучи расступаются, открывая дорогу солнечному свету. Лёгкий ветерок качал высокую траву за зданиями посёлка. Где-то вдалеке запела птица, её песню тут же подхватила ещё одна. Природа просыпалась, радовалась жизни, и это был добрый знак.

Птицы пели всё громче. Пыльца неведомых цветов кружилась на ветру. Космический фрегат Альянса «Нормандия SR-2» медленно заходил на посадку, и капитан Киррахе знал, что впереди его ждут великие дела.


End file.
